customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Parasite (Species)
Parasite refers to several individuals in Timeline 673 that are either members of the Parasite Species or have utilized their powers. History In a desperate attempt to defeat John Mercury Master, Zeltrax began a Dark Matter ritual sometime before he was resurrected as a cyborg. After his resurrection, he added a sample of Chaos Gaja, that was responsible for the creation of Master's Perfection Form, as well as a Poison Talon to the ritual as catalysts to create a being to serve him. The result was the Parasite, a white being that could liquidfy itself and enter into someone else's body to take control of their body and mind. It was later discovered that they could use a DNA mersion process that could modify both itself and its host, which was exploited by Zeltrax as part of an elaborate plan to gain Master's power. Later on, Zeltrax used the Crystals to merge a Parasite to his Genome so he could morph his body between his natural form and the Parasite. After his heart was purified, Zeltrax attempted to destroy the Parasite but ended up giving him a new all powerful body. The now freed Parasite eventually established an empire and managed to find a way to make himself nearly immortal. The entire species was destroyed forever when Zeltrax dropped the Emperor Parasite into the Chaos Stream. Known Individuals # The Parasite '''- the first member of the species. He is the one who is always used by several individuals until the formation of the Parasite Empire. He has been killed and brought back to life several times which has had a slight effect of driving him insane since he had no degree of control while it was happening. He has been known by several different aliases: '''Parasite, Perfection Parasite, Emperor Parasite, Dark Zexal Emperor Parasite, and Dark Zexal God Emperor Parasite # Zeltrax - Resurrected in a modified Parasite after his genome was damaged beyond regeneration capabilities. He uses the body as a way to fight Master until he can recreate his old body. Even after his old body is recreated, he continues to switch back and forth between the two as a way of increasing the tools at his disposal. This ends for good after he attempts to use the Crystals to purge himself of the Parasite once and for all. # Parasite Jr. - A series of miniature clones of the Emperor Parasite used to take control of the universe's entire population. They are also used as a source for the Parasite to gain new abilities and resurrect in a new body. Genetic engineers are constantly at work figuring out how to give these Jr.'s new abilities. Once that occurs, the Emperor commits suicide and the Jr. is submerged in Chaos Gaja which dissolves its personality and resurrects the full emperor's body and soul in this new body with the Jr's power and new abilities added to what it was before. # Nathaniel Evo - In a desperate desire for power to make up for a disability, Evo stopped the original Parasite Jr. from killing the Emperor and begged the Emperor for power. He was given another Parasite Jr. without a mind of its own that merged itself with him. Evo the proceeded to wipe out most of the Hero Factory and had a final confrontation with his teacher Natalie Breez that ended with him in critical condition. The Parasite had planned this however and granted to him the power of Dark Zexal which transformed him into Zark, the Dark One. Zarc then ruled as the Emperor's loyal servant for the next 30 years until he was freed of the Emperor's Control by Master and Breez. Despite being freed, he believed he had changed too much to be a Hero again and departed to an unknown place. Despite this, he later returned for the final battle against the Emperor Parasite, but had his abilities taken away before he could deliver the final blow. He watched in horror as the Emperor Parasite was transformed into the Dark Zexal Emperor Parasite. He tried to make up for his past deeds by fighting the Emperor, but this only resulted in the Emperor attempting to implant another method of control over him. After the Fusion Sphere field was accidentally fired on them, Evo's mind was destroyed and they were transformed into the Dark Zexal God Emperor Parasite with the Emperor in full control. Category:User:JackieFuChan616 Category:Villains Category:Species